Happy Sweet Christmas!
by Shiroi Ray Kon
Summary: Llega el día de Navidad y dos BladeBreakers recibirían el mismo precioso regalo. ¿Qué es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida? "¡Eres tú!" Es la respuesta de ambos. n n!
1. Fe!

_**El Alquimista**_, escrita por Paulo Coelho. Una novela sobre los sueños y el destino. (1988)

* * *

"Entonces fue como si el tiempo se parase y el Alma del Mundo surgiese con toda su fuerza ante él. Cuando vio sus ojos, sus labios indecisos entre una sonrisa y el silencio, entendió la parte más importante y más sabia del Lenguaje que todo el mundo hablaba y que todas las personas de la tierra eran capaces de entender en sus corazones. Y esto se llamaba _Amor_, era algo más antiguo que el propio desierto, y que sin embargo resurgía siempre con la misma fuerza doquiera que dos pares de ojos se cruzaran como se cruzaron los de ellos. Los labios finalmente decidieron ofrecer una sonrisa, y aquello era una señal, la señal que él esperó sin saberlo durante tanto tiempo en su vida, que había buscado en las ovejas y en los libros, en los cristales y en el silencio del desierto.

Allí estaba el puro lenguaje del mundo, sin explicaciones, porque el Universo no necesitaba explicaciones para continuar su camino en el espacio sin fin. Todo lo que el muchacho entendía en aquel momento era que estaba delante de la mujer de su vida, y sin ninguna necesidad de palabras, ella debía de saberlo también. Estaba más seguro de esto que de cualquier cosa en el mundo, aunque sus padres, y los padres de sus padres, dijeran que era necesario salir, simpatizar, prometerse, conocer bien a la persona y tener dinero antes de casarse. Los que decía esto quizá jamás hubiesen conocido el Lenguaje Universal, porque cuando nos sumergimos en él es fácil entender que _siempre existe en el mundo una persona que espera a otra_, ya sea en medio del desierto o en medio de una gran ciudad. Y cuando estas personas se cruzan y sus ojos se encuentran, todo el pasado y todo el futuro pierde completamente su importancia, y sólo existe aquel momento y aquella certeza increíble de que todas las cosas bajo el sol fueron escritas por la misma Mano. La Mano que despierta el Amor, y que hizo un alma gemela para cada persona que busca tesoros bajo el sol. Porque sin esto no habría ningún sentido para los sueños de la raza humana."

* * *

Una amiga alguna vez me escribió… _Recuerda que cuando desees algo, el Universo entero conspira para que lo consigas_. Así comienza este autor su libro que, cuando llegó a mis manos, supe entonces que significaba.

Yo Creo en ti Kai, Creo en Dios, Creo en nuestro Amor. ¡Yo Creo!


	2. FOR see YOU smile!

_**BEYBLADE V FORCE**__ creado por Takao Aoki._

"_**WALK ON!"**__ The Prince of Tennis ~ Ryoma vs. Shusuke Special Ending Theme!, interpretado por Fujishige Masataka._

**Mi primer One-shot! Espero que lo disfrutes Kai!**

"**FOR see YOU smile!"**

La mañana comenzaba a abrirse profunda en el Cielo y suavemente sobre la Tierra.

− ¿Esto está pasando de verdad?

Se preguntó el muchacho al momento de abrir la puerta de la casa ante la cual se detuvo el autobús que lo condujo.

Ahí encontró los rostros familiares de varios chicos que conversaban de lo más animados mientras iban caminando por todas partes; en el salón, arriba y al pie de la escalera, en los pasillos; cada rincón de la casa era un espectáculo del vivo encanto juvenil, pues éste no era un día como cualquier otro.

Era Noche Buena, y todos sus amigos habían realizado un largo viaje en avión para celebrar las Vísperas y la Fiesta de Navidad en la invernal Tierra rusa.

Todo por compartir una vez más reunidos como una gran familia!

− Todos siguen siendo tan alegres como siempre. ~ - pensó.

Los chicos reían y se hablaban afectuosamente, nada en ellos había cambiado y eso, aunque no lo admitiera, le dejaba una grata sensación de gratitud y una sonrisa llena de simpatía por el recibimiento que prepararon para él al encargarse de decorar su residencia con motivos navideños tanto el interior como el exterior y los jardines que la rodeaban.

Aún así, después de tanto tiempo era extraño recibir a tantos visitantes en casa.

Desde que tuvo que volver a Rusia sólo se había dedicado a asistir a la escuela. Al principio, decidió que no le afectaría alejarse del país nipón, pero le importaba y eso empezaba a molestarlo, tanto que no podía permanecer tranquilo. Extrañaba la convivencia con sus compañeros, aunque ninguno le hacía tanta falta como aquel al que siempre iban dirigidos sus pensamientos y por el que haría lo que fuera.

Hacía aproximadamente un año que ellos no se veían. La distancia y la soledad no le resultaba agradable, pero la esperanza de volver a verlo le levantaba el ánimo. Y no fue hasta su regreso que la alegría volvió a iluminar su corazón.

De pronto, un joven rubio atravesó el vestíbulo atropellando todo a su paso, mientras corría como si fuera perseguido por una manada de leones hambrientos.

MAX: ¡KAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!

El estadounidense le estampó un tremendo abrazo al muchacho bicolor sin notar que su calurosa bienvenida por poco lo asfixia.

KAI: Max… su-él…tame – logra pronunciar esforzándose por tomar aire.

TYSON: Relájate, Max. No querrás hacer puré de Kai.

Max soltó a su amigo y luego le sonrió amablemente; en su rostro blanco adornado con minúsculas pecas y su lengua a medio salir se delataba su expresión divertida.

ROBERT: ¿Tú probarías ese platillo, Tyson?

TYSON: ¿¡Bromeas!? – exclamó ofendido.

ROBERT: No ^^, tú podrías comer lo que sea, hasta me sorprende que no te hayas vuelto caníbal. – el alemán contestó con una sonrisa antes de dirigirse a espiar el menú que preparaba el chef de cabellos verdes.

TYSON: Prefiero comer una hamburguesa doble con queso, a eso no me negaría – continuó la discusión siguiendo los pasos de su amigo hasta la cocina.

ENRIQUE: Díganme si estoy equivocado, pero yo no querría probar salchichas Granger para el desayuno ¬¬ - refiriéndose al dueño de Dragoon.

KENNY: ¡Guácala! – dijo desde su asiento.

TALA: - Tomando ponche de frutas navideño – OwO lo mejor de esta época del año :3

KAI: Hmph!

TODOS: ¡Hahahaha! – sueltan una sonora risotada.

− Se ve tan lindo…

Hacía tanto que no había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarlo con detenimiento, y ahora que podía, lo encontraba verdaderamente adorable. Kai siempre fue hermoso, pero atraía a las personas por el modo especial en que brillaba. Uno desea buscar sus ojos, sus manos, su candidez llenaba lo que necesitaba estar completo, y así era en todas partes.

Kai era en serio alguien muy tierno… sí que lo era.

Un muchacho pelinegro disfrutaba observando lo que ocurría desde una ventana al otro lado de la sala. Su sonrisa se ensanchaba por cada ocurrencia que el grupo de chicos intercambiaba frente a Kai!

Nada más le quedaba colocar la última línea de flores rojas entrelazadas con luces navideñas y toda la decoración quedaría lista, pero no lograba estirarse lo suficiente para alcanzar aquella esquina.

De lo que no se había percatado era que, en ese momento, alguien se estaba acercando. Con su mano tomó el extremo faltante y fijó cuidadosamente las luces dejándolas colgar sobre el marco de la ventana. Ahora permanecía ahí, de pie a su lado, en todo su esplendor y mirándole fijamente a los ojos! /

KAI: Me alegra verte de nuevo, Ray. Te estaba esperando.

El oriental, deleitándose con su acento suave al oído pero tierno con el que pronunciaba su nombre, de inmediato se estremeció de emoción.

Entonces, volvió a acordarse de que ese mismo era el rostro con el que soñaba a diario, y entendió que no era más un sueño! Los milagros ocurren y éste era uno, por eso ya no podía dejar de sonreír.

RAY: ¡Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte, Kai!

KAI: Quizá, si está libre, podría preguntarle si quiere ir conmigo a caminar… - Ray…

RAY: Dime, Kai n n!

KAI: ¿Quisieras acompañarme a dar un paseo?

En casa de Kai, los demás chicos no se habían dado cuenta, naturalmente, que dos de ellos estaban ausentes, hasta que…

ENRIQUE: ¿Eh? ¡Hiwatari no está! – al rubio se le agudizó la voz por el sobresalto.

TALA: ¡Ah! Kon tampoco – los ojos del ruso se salían de sus órbitas.

MAX: ¿¡Pero dónde pueden haberse metido!? – gritó agarrándose la cabeza al borde de la locura.

KENNY: Cálmense, sólo han pasado tres horas. Basta con que nos busquen para la reunión de esta tarde.

ROBERT: No si están ocupados – intervino con una disimulada sonrisa.

MAX: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

ENRIQUE: Que deben estar en una cita – añadió el italiano.

TODOS: ¿¡Una cita!?

OLIVER: - Asiente con la cabeza – Sí, y se olvidaron por completo de nosotros.

TYSON: - Llega de ver la tele - ¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué me perdí?

KENNY: Bueno, Kai y Ray se fueron hace bastante rato y…

TYSON: ¿¡Solos!? ¡¿Por qué no me llevaron?! – soltó interrumpiendo bruscamente al jefe, hiperventilándose y agitando su puño en el aire.

MAX: ¡Eso significa que son novios! Esto es malo… ahora Kai bajará su rendimiento en el beyblade para dedicarle tiempo a Ray… ¡n¡ - lloraba temblando como gelatina - ¡Así Tyson y yo nos convertiremos en los mejores jugadores del equipo! ¡Muajajaja! – alucinaba con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras todo el mundo lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

TALA: Esto es un caos… - mencionó sin mucha sorpresa.

ROBERT: Concuerdo contigo – respondió cubriéndose la frente con la mano.

RAY: Qué bueno que salimos a tomar aire fresco n n!

KAI: O.O.. ^^ Es verdad.- el chico sonrió contento, algo no muy común en él pero igual de bello.

Ambos se quedaron juntos bebiendo soda de naranja de la máquina expendedora de jugos luego de conocer mejor los alrededores de la ciudad.

RAY: ¡Kai, mira eso! – dijo señalando a su derecha.

A pocos metros había un parke de diversiones repleto de personas, la mayoría eran niños y turistas. Se escuchaba cómo se estaban divirtiendo.

KAI: Entraremos juntos, si te parece.

RAY: ¡Perfecto, vamos!

La bella Moscú lucía inmensa desde el punto más alto de la rueda de la fortuna. Los dos chicos miraban el paisaje en silencio hasta que sus rostros empezaron a ponerse rosados por la luz del atardecer.

RAY: Es una ciudad preciosa.

KAI: Sí, es muy bueno vivir aquí. Pero…

RAY: … - guardó silencio sin dejar de verlo y dándole toda su atención.

KAI: Honestamente, por muy bueno que sea el ambiente, no hay comparación con lo que se siente que vinieran a visitarme – pronunció apoyando su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano sin apartar la mirada del exterior.

Lo cierto es que Ray se sentía igual. Compartía ese mismo sentimiento que sólo salía cuando estaba cerca de Kai; podría sentir esa calidez especial brotándole del pecho y reflejándose en su mirada resplandeciente.

A las 5 de la tarde, la música de los villancicos inundó las calles y el redoble de las campanas de la Iglesia tocaba dentro de uno como si se tratara de los latidos de nuestro corazón.

Eso es lo que a Ray le gustaba de Rusia, que le recordaba el calor que Kai le transmitía. Y con el pasar del tiempo, el muchacho de ojos de fuego se había convertido, no sólo había crecido, cada vez era más encantador.

RAY: Kai, ¿recuerdas cuando tú y yo fuimos rivales? Aquella vez… nos preocupaste mucho.

KAI: Sí, sólo pensaba en ser el más fuerte beyluchador. El mejor de todos…

RAY: Yo cerraba mis ojos y te enviaba fuerzas con el pensamiento. No paraba, no lo haría… hasta poder verte regresar. Deseaba tanto que tú volvieras con nosotros, ¡no éramos un equipo sin ti!

KAI: - Sus mejillas se tiñen de profundo carmín, mientras una sonrisa de felicidad se abre paso a lo largo de su rostro – Al menos no pensaste en hacer lo mismo que Tyson, no dejaba de gritarme cada vez que nos cruzábamos en el camino.

RAY: - Conteniendo la risa porque también estaba de acuerdo con Kai! - ¿Crees que Tyson es demasiado ruidoso?

KAI: - Cruzándose de brazos – Hm, jamás escucha. Es como si no le importara.

RAY: Para mí… tú eres muy importante Kai.

Al bajar de la rueda de la fortuna, la temperatura había bajado provocando que el cuerpo de Ray empezara a temblar.

KAI: ¿Te sientes bien, Ray?

RAY: Sí, solamente… - antes de terminar de hablar, Kai lo envolvió con su bufanda. Y cobijado por esa lindura blanca (no es la prenda n/n!) y esponjosita (ahora sí!) que desprendía el delicioso aroma de Kai, no pudo evitar que el rostro le quemara con furia.

RAY: Te lo agradezco mucho, Kai. /o/!

KAI: O.O.. U/U.. no es nada, a mí no me afecta el frío – se justificó el muchacho algo sonrojado.

RAY: ^^! – sonrió de oreja a oreja.

KAI: - también con una sonrisa - Volvamos a casa.

Los chicos habían terminado los preparativos para la Fiesta de Navidad, estaba terminando de adornar el árbol de Navidad cuando logran ver a la pareja acercarse a la entrada de la casa.

Kenny: ¡Ahí vienen!

TYSON: Kai, Ray… ¡Confiesen! – chilló el japonés.

ENRIQUE: ¡Sí, no lo nieguen más, ya los descubrimos! – exigió quemándose en su propia fogata.

MAX: Ray, te ves cool – sonrió pícaro al ver que el oriental llevaba puesta la bufanda de Kai.

KAI: ¿Qué están diciendo?... o.e – preguntó el chico con un tic en el ojo.

RAY: he he he / - ríe nervioso y delicadamente sonrojado.

TALA: ¿No estabas en una cita secreta con Ray?

Los chismorrosos esperaron a que alguno de ellos les diera la respuesta que tanto habían rebuscado en sus cabecitas. Por fin, Kai habló.

KAI: Sí, estábamos en una cita. ¿Tienen algún problema con eso? – dijo sencillamente el chico, dejando a todos los presentes boquiabiertos.

ROBERT: ¡Así se hace, Kai! – alza las manos y aplaude contento.

ENRIQUE: ¡Sí amigos, felicidades! – sonríe subiéndose a la espalda de Robert – 9u9

TALA: Awww ^3^ - bebe más ponche.

ROBERT: ¬¬'

ENRIQUE: (E3

MAX Y TYSON: ¡Bravo! – gritan a todo pulmón enjugándose las lagrimitas de los ojos.

KENNY: ¡Siiií! – se desinfla como un globo luego que se le acabaran los silbidos.

KAI: U/Ú!

RAY: n/n!

OLIVER: ¡Oigan, amigos! ¡La cena está servida! – aparece de la nada luciendo como una mamá que sostiene un cucharón y su cabello está todo quemado.

TYSON: ¡Al fin! – se lanza a la carrera como tiranosaurio en cacería.

MAX: ¡Dense prisa, o ya no quedarán ni las servilletas! – grita el chico corriendo detrás de su amigo viendo la desesperación que tenía por devorar toda la comida.

Tres segundos después…

OLIVER: ¿Qué es esa columna de humo? o.O? – preguntó claramente confundido.

Todos se amontonan sobre la mesa pisoteando al francés y provocando que se desmaye.

ENRIQUE: ¡Resiste, gordo! – lo levanta como patinador artístico.

RAY: - ríe ligeramente observando a sus compañeros alborotar el lugar. Después, gira hacia el ruso que estaba a su costado manteniendo esa sonrisa cálida – ¡Kai, eres increíble!

KAI: Gracias- dijo sonriendo gustoso y cubriendo con su cabello su rostro enrojecido.

Cuando acabaron la cena, el pastel y el chocolate caliente, todos salieron al jardín para prender luces de bengala y lanzar fuegos artificiales. El ambiente era tan agradable que daba ganas de celebrar toda la noche.

KAI: ¿Qué es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida? – dijo el chico de la nada.

RAY: ¡hm! – sus labios se ampliaron con alegría – Desde hace mucho tiempo, que eso con lo que soñaba se cumplió. Me trajiste el mejor regalo de mi vida… y eres tú Kai!

El muchacho no pudo esperar más para acercarse a él y tomar su mano con ternura.

RAY: ¿Y tú ya pediste un deseo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Antes que Kai pudiera responder, uno de los chicos gritó.

TALA: ¡Vivaaa, ya son las doce! ¡Hora de repartir los regalos!

Los invitados se agruparon en círculo charlando satisfechísimos, intercambiando presentes, saludos navideños y apretones de mano.

KAI: - Apartando un momento al pelinegro del grupo, y mirándolo a los ojos le entrega el reproductor de música que llevaba a la escuela, para que siempre puedan escucharlo, de ahora en adelante! - Felíz Navidad, Ray /!

RAY: Oh… Kai /! Me encanta! – se lanza a sus brazos dándole un abrazo usando toda su fuerza!

KAI: O/O!

RAY: ¡Yo también tengo algo especial para ti!

Rápidamente el chico buscó la sorpresa que tenía lista para entregarle al bicolor y que había dejado bien escondida. Lo que Kai llegaba a ver era que Ray traía algo que dormía entre sus brazos.

RAY: ¡Feliz Navidad Kai! – le dijo, presentándole a un adorable gatito de pelaje suave y claro como el azúcar.

KAI: /o/! - ruboroso, el muchacho tomó al minino suavemente.

RAY: Imaginé que te gustaría tener uno n n!

La pequeña bolita de algodón sacudió sus orejitas y casi despertándose abrió sus orbes verdiazules, pero dejándose mimar por las caricias de su nuevo dueño, volvió a acurrucarse en el interior de su chaqueta y ahí se volvió a quedar dormido.

Kai no era capaz de expresar con palabras lo que sentía en ese momento… estaba conmovido.

El chico avanzó unos pasos hacia el pelinegro, quien creyendo que se trataba de un abrazo, se adelantó unos pasos también. Lo que sintió fueron los labios de Kai uniéndose a los suyos en un cálido beso.

KAI: Siempre quise un lugar a donde regresar, y contigo lo tengo… Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!

RAY: ¡Estoy aquí Kai! Y no pienso ir a ningún lado n/n!

Entre risas y recuerdos inolvidables que guardamos toda la vida, la música que flotaba en el aire termina soplando sobre nuestros corazones.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte al verte

y yo pretendo ser tan fuerte como él.

Mis pensamientos en el viento ya se alejan

siempre hacia ti.

Si no estás aquí

mi vida es solamente oscuridad.

Ya no hay más color

todo es borroso en una sola visión.

Y cuando llegues allá,

nada más importará,

sino volar, volar y volaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!

¡Por un camino vamos por la vida!

¡Yo sé que muy pronto se van a juntar!

¡Todos los colores al final tendrán sentido, y nos

volveremos a ver!

¡Un solo camino nos verá avanzar!

Este presente está dedicado al capitán de mi equipo!

¡HAPPY SWEET CHRISTMAS KAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!


End file.
